Shooting the Moon
by It's Just Alex-nyan
Summary: He'd be considered a God, one of the ones he's been trying to surpass. But even he wasn't such a nitwit to go up and do that. No one would believe him anyway, they all think he's a joke.
1. Death the Kid

_AN: I really think Black Star should get more credit. He's obnoxious and annoying but he's really a good friend. XD Takes place after the Book of Eibon ark. It's just a short two shot based off the song Shooting the Moon by OK Go_

_Disclaimer: Soul Eater's not miiiiine._

* * *

_All of the astronauts, champagne in plastic cups._

_Waiting for the big hero to show. _

_Outside the door he stands, his head in his hands,_

_and his heart in his throat._

Death the Kid sighed, his arms crossed across his chest as he listened to his father ramble a dummied-down version of his kidnapping, his cheery voice making Kid aggravated. It's not that he didn't want people to know what he went through, quite the contrary, but the fact that his father made him seem like such a hero made him feel ashamed. He turned on his heel and rushed out of the large hall, walking out to the large balcony and taking a seat on the railing. He looked out to the city, his head on his knees.

"The book of Eibon is very powerful and was made to test your will power and personal virtue!" he heard his dad continue. No one knew the half of it. No one knew the half of what the Book of Eibon could do. It didn't just test, it manipulated and used. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Mind if I join you?" he turned around to see Maka, her hands behind her back and a gentle smile on her face. Kid shook his head and turned back towards the city as Maka climbed up next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked, offering him a cookie off the plate she'd been hiding. Kid smiled at her and grabbed one before shrugging.

"My father makes it sound like I'm a war hero, but no one would have had to do anything if I wasn't captured in the first place." he sighed, waving his cookie before taking a bite out of it. Maka blinked before setting the plate down. "Perhaps Black Star, you, and Spartoi hadn't shown up? I would still be locked up, probably engulfed in madness." he looked up at the asymmetrical sky with unseeing eyes. Maka sighed.

"But we did show up didn't we?" she asked, making him pull his attention back to her. "You can't dwell on what might've happened. What matters is what did happen." she hit him lightly with her book and smiled and he blinked at her.

_What can he tell them now?_

_"Sorry I let you down. _

_Sorry it wasn't quite true."_

_But don't get hung up on it,_

_Just soldier on with it,_

_And good luck with shooting the moon._

"I supposed you're right. Dwelling on the past will throw me off balance." Kid reached around her for another cookie and took a bite. "I'm indebted to Black Star." he stated. "He did more than anyone realizes…" he heaved a big sigh and rubbed his temple as he took another bite. Maka smiled.

"Well be sure to thank him." she patted his leg as his father called him up to the podium to talk.

"Thank you, Maka." Kid smiled and turned to slide off the balcony railing, hesitating before grabbing another cookie and running inside to give his speech. Maka shoved a cookie into her mouth before grinning; there was still one more person she had to talk to.


	2. Black Star

Black Star stood with his arms crossed, staring up at the podium as Death the Kid gave his speech. He should've been up there. He should be the one giving a speech to the DWMA. Death the Kid was nothing without him. He saved Kid from insanity, from madness, while fending it off for himself. He should be the one in the spotlight.

_All of the principles, generals, admirals,_

_and the podium lit with the spotlight._

_The crowd buzzes quietly._

_Waiting expectantly,_

_like it's opening night._

But of course Kid's speech was already predetermined. He was just saying what he was supposed to. The whole ordeal with Noah had to be as quiet as possible and couldn't pose such a threat. If Death the Kid couldn't defeat the Book of Eibon's madness, then who could?

Black Star could. And he could get up on that podium and tell everyone that. He'd be considered a God, one of the ones he's been trying to surpass. But even he wasn't such a nitwit to go up and do that. No one would believe him anyway, they all think he's a joke.

_What can he tell them now?_

_"Sorry I let you down._

_Sorry it wasn't quite true?"_

_Well don't get hung up on it,_

_just soldier on with it,_

_and good luck with shooting the moon._

"Are you okay, Black Star?" Black Star looked up from his brooding to see Maka, her large emerald eyes showing concern, concern for him. He smirked slightly.

"You don't have to worry about a God like me, Maka!" he snorted. He looked at her face, still concerned. He sighed, letting down his front. "It should be me up there. If not alone then with Kid." he glared slightly up at the shinigami. Maka smiled gently at him.

"I was a little worried that you hadn't barged in and taken Kid's spotlight." she grinned when he let a genuine smile escape. "You know Kid's just saying what he's supposed to. Don't think too much about it, it might hurt your head." she ruffled his messy hair. He grimaced at the affection but didn't push her away. "Want a cookie?" she offered, pulling a small plate from behind her. Black Star's eyes lit up, but he recoiled and shook his head, looking down. "You can have all of them." Maka sang. Black Star chewed on his lip and grabbed the plate, shoving a cookie down his throat and giggling.

"Thanks Maka. I owe you one!" he grinned. Maka smiled and shook her head.

"No. Just keep shooting for the moon, okay?"


End file.
